


manifest it, i finessed it

by mischief_managed



Series: positions [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reon is a good friend, Ushijima is trying his best, semi is a potty mouth and the resident skeptic, tendou is an astrology hoe, this is pretty wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_managed/pseuds/mischief_managed
Summary: “Tendou,” began Semi, his face expressionless but his voice cautious. “Why do you have a picture of Ushijima on your shelf?”“Hmm?” Tendou, who’d quieted down after finally starting his schoolwork, hummed, looking up from his notebook. He turned to look back at his desk. “Oh, that? I’m manifesting.”
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: positions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017465
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	manifest it, i finessed it

**Author's Note:**

> i'm screaming i didn't think it was going to take me this long to write this, nor did I think it was going to be as long and wholesome as it turned out LOL
> 
> anyway I have this headcanon that tendou is a big plant mom and that he's interested in spiritual wellness (bc same) so I basically wrote this out. big thanks to caia for ushi-picking this fic and cheering me on!
> 
> 1) I did as much research as I could, but please take any explanations of things like astrology, tarot cards, crystals, law of attraction, etc. with a grain of salt as it only scratches the surface of those topics!  
> 2) ushi and tendou are 18 by the time this fic takes place in their 3rd year, which is important if you're concerned about age of consent!!  
> 3) title is from 'just like magic' by ariana grande and tbh it just fits ushiten so perfectly  
> 4) Ushijima's birth chart by default isn't quite accurate since there's no birth time for him so I just used noon when generating his chart - reading the interpretation of it on astro.com definitely felt very accurate though
> 
> EDIT TO ADD: this fic has been translated into [Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10190381/) Thank you to stikerpchelka for the translation, I'm so honored <3

“The crystal ball is showing me that you are going to be famous one day,” declared Tendou, his long fingers circling the glass sphere on his desk with grace, eyes wide as he stared into the ball.

Semi shot him an unimpressed glare from his spot on Tendou’s bedroom floor. “The crystal ball is telling me that you’re full of shit,” he scowled. He turned his attention back to his math textbook.

“Don’t disrespect the art of divination! You won’t be saying that when you go viral and start getting recognized on the street!” said Tendou matter-of-factly. “You’ll be thanking me for being able to tell your future.”

Semi simply rolled his eyes. He knew that if he argued about Tendou’s “magic” and “spirituality,” he would probably get roped into having his palm read or in a weird yoga position in an effort to convince him. Maybe even have a spell cast on him or be fed some disgusting concoction Tendou would call a “potion.” 

He knew all this from previous experience of becoming an experimental voodoo doll, so it would be best not to enable Tendou. Semi sighed. He just wanted to get his damn homework done. 

The thoughts of calculus and equations left Semi’s head completely once he spotted some new photos placed among the upper shelf of Tendou’s wooden, school-issued desk. It was what Tendou called his “altar,” ever-growing with all kinds of knick-knacks Semi couldn’t wrap his head around. Sparkling, colorful crystals and bundles of dried plants were arranged in different patterns and contrasted by a seashell, some candles, incense, and what looked to be a tiny cauldron. In between the setup were photos – some familiar faces, such as the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, what looked to be Tendou’s family...and a solo headshot of Ushijima Wakatoshi. The combination of... _everything_ was bewildering to Semi.

Semi sighed again, much more resigned this time. This is why he hated studying in Tendou’s dorm – there was always some weird shit that threw him off.

“Tendou,” began Semi, his face expressionless but his voice cautious. His steely eyes never left the picture of Ushijima. “Why do you have a picture of Ushijima on your shelf?”

“Hmm?” Tendou, who’d quieted down after finally starting his schoolwork, hummed, looking up from his notebook. He turned to look back at his desk. “Oh, that? I’m manifesting.”

Semi’s face bunched up in horrified confusion. “Manifesting? What the hell does that even mean?” he asked and immediately regretted it, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Tendou laughed lightheartedly. “It’s nothing bad, Semi-Semi,” he replied. Semi scowled at the nickname. “You always get so scared when you see my magic stuff but it’s all positive. I’m manifesting good health and fortune for my family, victories for the team, and as for Wakatoshi-kun...I’m manifesting _him._ ”

Semi said nothing, still relatively confused. He kind of got it – it sounded like the prayers you’re supposed to give to the gods. But what did Tendou mean by ‘manifesting’ their team captain? 

It hit him suddenly – everyone on the Shiratorizawa volleyball team knew of Tendou’s giant, not-so-secret crush on Ushijima. (Except Ushijima himself, the big volleyball idiot.) Semi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized he didn’t know how he could possibly respond to Tendou’s “manifesting.”

The redhead looked at Semi like he was reading his mind, and Semi shivered under Tendou’s studious stare. Tendou laughed knowingly. “You know what I mean,” he said finally, smiling, and went back to his work. 

*****

‘Manifesting Ushijima’ was a huge oversimplification of what Tendou was trying to do. It was just easier to give Semi the air of mystery when he asked about the altar in his room. It was also fun just to get a reaction out of him.

Yes, Tendou wanted to manifest Ushijima as a fixture in his life. But it was much more than that – his intention journal was full of small and large visualizations of the things he hoped for when he pursued a relationship with Ushijima. It would happen so long as he gave the ideas and his feelings the proper energy and attention. Semi would have balked at the explanation, and worse, poked fun at the things he wrote in his journal: “I wanna hold Ushiwaka’s hand,” “I wanna kiss Ushi’s forehead,” “I want Ushijima to be my one and only,” “I want Wakatoshi-kun’s left-handed gorilla grip hands on my thighs and his big dragon dick deep in my ass.” The usual. He even had little doodles of them together in the margins. 

It was the thoughts anyone would have if they liked someone as much as Tendou liked Ushijima. And now that he was older, he knew that if you want something, you’d better go chase it instead of waiting for it. Even if everyone else thought his interest in the spiritual realm and the Law of Attraction was crazy, Tendou knew its power.

“Satori? Satori, were you listening?” 

Tendou looked up from where he was staring at Ushijima from the hardwood floor of the gymnasium. _Oh, yeah,_ he thought to himself. _We were having a team meeting after practice._ The rest of the team had gone to clean up the gym without him. Tendou flushed slightly at the realization that Ushijima was now looking directly at him, that ever-present frown gracing his face. Tendou sighed a little in admiration. Ushijima was so beautiful.

“Of course I was, Wakatoshi-kun,” he smiled as he rose from the floor, trying to pretend like he didn’t spend the whole team huddle admiring the way his captain and best friend commanded the floor so effortlessly, the way the tips of his olive-brown hair brushed against his eyebrows. 

If Ushijima thought he was lying, he made no indication of it. “So you know the plan for the match next week?” he asked stoically.

“You know I always do,” Tendou replied, leaning his arm against the taller boy’s shoulders. And it wasn’t a lie – Tendou had faith in his skills. Even better, he had an eerily strong intuition.

“Alright then,” said Ushijima with an air of finality that made Tendou’s twisted heart swoon. “We should help finish cleaning up.”

“Yeah,” the redhead breathed, locking eyes with Ushijima for a hot second before they moved to grab mops. Was that a _moment_ they just shared? Were things heating up? Tendou’s heart jumped at the possibilities of what that could mean.

Finally, the team finished putting the equipment back in the storage closet. Tendou was putting his track jacket on and chatting with Semi and Reon as they got ready to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

“Satori-senpai?” Tendou turned to see Goshiki looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Hmm?” 

“Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question? With the magic cards you have?” the first-year mumbled. Semi choked on the water he was sipping on.

“You mean my tarot cards?” Tendou clarified, eyes wide.

“Yeah, those.”

Tendou’s heart raced at the idea of someone being genuinely interested in his divination, let alone asking him for assistance with it – plus he was nothing if not a model upperclassman that his kouhai could look up to. Tendou knew he could be a little sadistic in matches, but he was fiercely into putting out good energy for his teammates. Good karma and all of that.

“I have to do my meditation in an hour but I can spare some time to do a reading for you, Goshiki.”

Goshiki’s eyes absolutely lit up at his response and Tendou had to admit it made him feel just a little smug. The other first-years had begun to gather around Goshiki, so Tendou motioned for them to follow him out to the school courtyard to avoid being scolded for loitering. Filled with curiosity and skepticism, Semi, Soekawa, and Reon followed from behind the group as well. In the corner of his eye, Tendou saw Ushijima observing from the doorway of the gym. 

_I’d better make this good if he’s watching,_ Tendou thought to himself. When he found a suitable spot in the grass to sit, he laid out his bag and pulled out his tarot deck. It was a classic Western-style Rider-Waite deck, the cardboard box beginning to wear away at the corners from use. It was Tendou’s oldest deck, and the one he felt most comfortable bringing around for everyday use. It was comforting.

“Of fucking course you carry it with you,” Semi blurted out, rolling his eyes. Reon shot him a sharp look.

Tendou ignored him and beckoned Goshiki to sit in front of him. The team had gathered around at this point, which honestly wasn’t really ideal for a reading, but Tendou decided to push the other people out of his mind as he shuffled and cut the deck.

“Alright, Goshiki,” Tendou began, looking straight at Goshiki. “First, we have to relax our bodies and minds and tap into our intuition. So take deep breaths and calm down. Visualize the gods protecting you and being surrounded by white, protective light and feel yourself become rooted to the earth.”

Semi scoffed from where he was standing. The dark-haired first-year did as he was told, and the mood around Tendou and where the team was surrounding them seemed to lighten. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

The redhead took a deep breath for himself and then continued. “Now that you’re relaxed, think about the question you want to ask the universe. And remember that these cards aren’t a fixed future, but they provide insight,” explained Tendou. Goshiki nodded, his eyes still closed. “Okay, what’s your question?”

Goshiki’s eyes were shut furiously. He took a breath before responding: “Will I become the ace?”

There was a shared pause among the entire group. Tendou’s eyes went wide and he tightened his lips together before he could spit out a sardonic comment automatically. Semi, on the other hand, didn’t have the same level of shame or reverence for the process. He barked out a laugh and keeled over. 

“Let them be, Eita,” chided Ushijima’s deep voice from behind Tendou. _When the hell did he move closer?_ Tendou blushed, and Semi immediately shut up at the unexpected interruption. “Let’s see what Satori’s cards say.”

Goshiki looked down at the grass in embarrassment.

“Right, okay,” said Tendou, trying to recenter the situation. He shuffled the deck one last time and placed it face down in his left hand. He held it out for the first-year in front of him. “Choose a card, Goshiki-kun.”

The boy looked at the deck apprehensively. From where Tendou was sitting, he could feel the whole group’s anticipation weighing heavy on him. He sighed. He knew it was irresponsible to let an audience watch. Goshiki reached out his hand, pulled a single card, and handed it to Tendou.

Tendou laid his deck on the grass next to his bag and flipped the card over.

Goshiki screamed, his eyes wide in pure horror and welling up with tears. The rest of the team burst into soft gasps.

The redhead looked down at the card. He was met with the illustration of a skeleton in a suit of armor riding a white horse and bearing a black flag. At the bottom of the card it read, _DEATH._

Tendou knew exactly how this was going to play out, and he smiled softly at the guess. Of course Goshiki would draw the most frightening card.

“I’M GOING TO DIE?!?!” Goshiki cried out.

The team collapsed into a fit of gasps and giggles – even the ever-calm Reon had clasped a hand over his mouth and was leaning against Semi and Soekawa to keep from falling over in his laughter.

“Goshiki, it’s not literal–” Tendou started but was cut off by Goshiki’s wailing.

“I’M GONNA DIE! I’M GONNA DIE BEFORE I BECOME THE ACE!” 

Tendou looked around, taking in everyone’s reactions before his eyes landed on Ushijima. He seemed to be the only person who didn’t seem to have any visible reaction to what was happening. The captain didn’t look to be either upset or amused, just...curiously soaking in his surroundings. 

He turned his attention back to Goshiki, who had risen from his spot and was now sobbing uncontrollably. The other first-years rushed to his side.

“Hey, it’s okay, Goshiki-kun,” Tendou tried to muster as soothing a voice as possible, gathering his things and standing up to meet his eyes. “You’re not going to die so calm down.”

The laughter had begun to die down a little. Goshiki sniffled. “I’m not?”

Tendou shook his head vigorously. “No, no, the Death card doesn’t mean an actual death. It means rebirth and significant changes to come – so if you want to become the team’s ace, there’s going to be some work to put in and you’ll need to be prepared for anything,” the redhead explained mystically.

The light seemed to return to Goshiki’s eyes once Tendou gave the reading interpretation. “Oh, okay...that’s not bad,” he replied softly.

“Basically, you’ll become the ace if you keep working at it the way an ace would,” Tendou continued. He wasn’t trying to make it sound like a riddle, but Goshiki looked like he was in awe anyway.

“Yeah...yeah,” Goshiki murmured to himself. He seemed to have some kind of inner breakthrough. Tendou breathed a silent sigh of relief. “I’m gonna be the ace! I’m going to work real hard and be the ace! Thank you, Satori-senpai!”

Tendou quirked his head as he watched Goshiki run off happily with his classmates before the redhead could say anything more. He looked around as the team began to disperse, leaving Semi, Reon, and Ushijima.

“Did you plan for that to happen?” Reon asked Tendou incredulously as the four of them began the walk back to their dorms.

Tendou shook his head. “No, but I almost wish I did,” he replied. It would have been a great prank, but Tendou was too serious about the spiritual realm and the universe to want to mess around with it. Goshiki drew that card for a reason, and that was for him to work out for himself.

“I take back whatever I said about your magic stuff being stupid,” said Semi. “Seeing Goshiki react like that was a religious experience.”

“But he acts like that at every practice,” Ushijima piped in, completely serious. If it wasn’t Ushijima speaking, Tendou would think that statement was meant to be snarky. “Therefore there is no reason for that experience to be any more spiritual.”

Tendou sidled up to Ushijima and patted him on the shoulder. “It was a figure of speech, Ushiwaka,” he explained patiently. Ushijima hummed in response and nodded, absorbing the explanation.

The group walked together until they finally got to Semi and Reon’s dorms and parted ways for the evening. It was just Tendou and Ushijima left, and Tendou thanked the universe that Ushijima’s room was close to his – it gave him more time to savor every moment alone they had.

They fell into their usual routine, the one that Tendou looked forward to every day. The redhead talking Ushijima’s ear off about everything and nothing, the occasional response from the captain, pleasant laughter from Tendou when Ushijima didn’t understand.

“Tendou,” Ushijima piped up suddenly, initiating the conversation for once in a moment of silence. Tendou tilted his head and looked at Ushijima in surprise. “That was an interesting display back there. I did not understand any of it, but I am curious about it.”

“Well, what do you wanna know about it?” Tendou’s heart raced again – it was one thing to just be _speaking_ to Ushijima and acknowledged by him, but it was something else entirely to have him express interest in something he cared so much about. It felt like a tickle in his chest.

The taller boy pondered for a moment. “What were those cards? What do they mean?” he asked.

Tendou laughed. “They’re tarot cards, Ushiwaka. You can use them for a bunch of different things, but you can use them to tell the future, help find guidance for big and small decisions, visualizing what you want in life...anything, really,” he explained as they walked. “The cards have different images and symbols on them that you can interpret for a reading. They don’t all have a set meaning, it’s a big creative thing, really.”

The redhead stopped to make sure Ushijima hadn’t glazed over while he spoke. As it turned out, Ushijima was watching him with the biggest, most attentive eyes, and _fuck,_ Tendou was so gone for him.

“That’s very interesting,” Ushijima stated. Tendou was unusually bashful suddenly at the compliment. “I do not know much about spirituality. My mother is superstitious, but not very religious. Does it work?”

Tendou blinked. “Well, I can’t know for sure – I’m only human,” he replied. He wasn’t quite sure where all this philosophical musing was coming from. “I think that’s the beauty of having faith, though. If you believe in it, it becomes real.”

Ushijima seemed to be considering his words, and it made Tendou nervous. They had stopped walking, Tendou only now realizing that they were in front of their building. For all the chaotic charisma Tendou had on the court, being alone with Ushijima Wakatoshi seemed to be the only thing that ever threw him off.

It drove him wild.

“Maybe you can tell me more sometime,” remarked Ushijima as they walked into the dorm building. Tendou’s eyes went wide at the suggestion. (He imagined a heart-shaped arrow piercing his chest.) (If he sketched that moment in his intention journal, well, no one would need to know.)

It was one of the rare moments that made Tendou forget how to speak. “Y-yeah, of course, Wakatoshi-kun,” he managed to stammer out, still reeling in awe.

“Thank you, Tendou,” said Ushijima as he stopped in front of his room and began to unlock the door. “I will see you tomorrow at practice. Good night.”

“Good night, Ushiwaka,” replied Tendou, and Ushijima’s door closed softly in front of him.

 _Holy shit,_ Tendou thought to himself. He was still standing in front of Ushijima’s door. The reality of their conversation was settling on him. _That really just happened._

Regaining his composure, Tendou practically skipped to his room, humming happily to himself as he opened the door. It was days like these he was glad he had a single and could meditate in peace.

As he lit his scented candles and took a seat on his bed, Tendou thanked the gods and the universe for the new developments with Ushijima and prayed for more. And as if his prayers were being answered, Tendou hatched the perfect plan to woo Ushijima Wakatoshi.

*****

“Hey, Ushiwaka,” said Tendou over his bento box lunch the next day. Ushijima looked up from his food. “I was thinking, if you wanted to learn more about the spiritual stuff, I could teach you a little bit.”

Ushijima blinked at him, considering the offer. “Okay,” he replied. “When should we start?”

Tendou’s heart soared and a smile played at his lips. He’d been afraid that Ushijima would push back, but Tendou knew him well enough after the last three years – if Ushijima truly didn’t want to do something, he’d say so.

“Wanna come over after practice later?” Tendou asked.

“Sure.”

Tendou was overjoyed.

Next to Tendou, Semi and Reon’s jaws dropped comically. The piece of chicken Semi had been about to shovel into his mouth fell out of his chopsticks.

“Don’t tell me you actually believe in Tendou’s magic witchcraft bullshit,” Semi croaked, his steely eyes wide. 

Ushijima seemed nonplussed. “I am open to learning more about spirituality with Tendou’s help. The more I learn, the more I can decide if it is something I believe in,” he declared.

It took everything in Tendou’s power not to propose right then and there.

“Your aura is looking a little red right now, Semi,” observed Tendou, voice calm. “If you open your third eye a little more you can work on that misdirected anger.”

Reon choked on his juice as he stifled a laugh. Semi spluttered once more but shut his mouth with a scowl.

“Give it a chance, Semi,” Reon tried to mediate. “Tendou once read my tea leaves and said I’d make three service aces in a row at the next match and I did!”

Semi’s frown deepened. “The last few times I gave Tendou a chance I pulled a muscle and was nearly poisoned,” he maintained. “So whatever, it’s still horseshit to me.”

Tendou shrugged. Can’t help someone who doesn’t want to believe, after all. No harm, no foul – just moving on to someone who actually wants to learn.

“Satori, tea leaves can be read?” Ushijima asked. He was stoic, but his brow crinkled just enough to let Tendou know that he was genuinely confused about the concept, and Tendou smiled fondly.

“I’ll teach you everything later, don’t you worry, Wakatoshi-kun.”

*****

Ushijima was like a kid in a candy store when Tendou showed him his room. He didn’t even seem bothered or unnerved by the altar the way Semi had been just days before. Contrary to all of Tendou’s expectations, Ushijima was examining everything with wide-eyed fascination and curiosity.

“What is this, Tendou?” Ushijima asked, pointing at the bundle of dried plants on Tendou’s shelf.

“That’s a smudge stick; you burn it at the ends to cleanse and purify a space of negative energy,” replied Tendou. “It’s most common to use sage but I prefer to use local herbs.”

He didn’t mention that he often used them after Semi’s visits to his dorm.

“What about this?” Ushijima was pointing at Tendou’s crystal grid now.

“Those are some of my crystals,” explained the redhead. “The stones all have different meanings and the shapes direct energy for your intentions.”

Ushijima’s mouth parted in awe. _So damn cute,_ Tendou thought to himself.

“The entire altar helps to create a sacred space in my living area that I can come home to and find comfort in my soul. Everything on it represents something – a goal, the elements, things I love,” Tendou went on, suddenly self-conscious at the tangent he got lost on.

The other boy seemed to be taking everything in. “You are very knowledgeable about this, Tendou,” he said, examining the altar again.

Tendou blushed. “Years of research and practice,” he shrugged, hoping it came off nonchalant.

Ushijima looked at him, and for once, Tendou couldn’t get a read on what he was thinking. 

“I would like to keep learning more,” he said finally, and Tendou thanked the gods and spirits and the universe for making this happen as he agreed enthusiastically.

They fell into a routine after that. Ushijima came over the next day after practice to watch Tendou demonstrate divination techniques. The day after that, Tendou gave Ushijima a crystals and tarot card crash course. Day Four was focused on herbs, potions and apothecary items, with Tendou even bringing Ushijima into town to his favorite local plant store. The following day, Tendou taught Ushijima about manifesting, affirmations, and meditation. On the sixth day of Ushijima’s visits, Tendou introduced him to astrology.

“Oooh, your chart is interesting, Ushiwaka,” said Tendou as he pored over his laptop on his bed. “Your big three signs are Leo sun, Scorpio moon, and Scorpio rising.”

“What does that mean? Why is it interesting?” Ushijima asked from next to Tendou.

“Well, you really were meant to be the Miracle Boy, that’s for sure,” replied the redhead. Ushijima stared at him with more confusion lacing his face. Tendou laughed. “Like I said, all the signs have different meanings and placements and where they were in the sky at the time of your birth can determine the kind of person you’ll be and what will happen in your life.”

“Is it like divination?” questioned Ushijima. Tendou was so proud of the progress he’d been making over the week.

“It’s a kind of divination. People use it to tell the future just like with the other readings I showed you,” answered Tendou thoughtfully. “So to start, the sun sign is what you express to the world. The moon sign is how your emotions and subconscious present. And the rising sign, or ascendant, represents your social personality – like the cover of the book that is your life.”

Ushijima nodded as he took this information in. “The sun and moon signs sound exactly like the way the Sun and moon in the sky work throughout the day. And then the rising sign is how people see you,” he repeated back to Tendou, looking at him apprehensively as if he were asking for approval to his understanding.

“Very good, Wakatoshi-kun!” yelped Tendou. “So for your chart: a Leo sun shows that you’re a natural leader, charismatic, and ambitious – the Leo is the lion, the king of the zodiac, and you’re our captain so that part definitely is true. And then Scorpio moon and rising can mean you’re brooding, a little dark, strong and passionate. The combination of all of those point positively to achieving your goals, having outstanding physical vitality, mental sharpness, and you possibly hide your emotions. You’re intense. The chart’s showing me that there have been and will be some dramatic events in your life that will affect you pretty deeply.”

Tendou glanced at Ushijima. The redhead instinctively tried to make sure Ushiwaka was still engaged in what he was saying, especially when he did a lot of talking. Even if it had been almost a week of this, he still feared that he was boring his best friend. To his relief, Ushijima seemed to be deep in thought, considering Tendou’s words. 

“That description seems to be aligned with my life and who I am,” commented Ushijima.

“Just remember that’s just a basic interpretation. There’s professionals out there who can read charts like these super accurately. Like, down to specific stars. You can even use it to map out where in the world your life events might happen,” Tendou babbled excitedly. “There’s this thing called synastry that can determine how compatible people are.”

Ushijima lifted his eyes to meet Tendou. “I am curious to know what astrology says about our compatibility,” he stated. 

Tendou’s brain short-circuited. He blinked at the boy in his bed. “We can look it up,” he finally managed to squeak out.

Taking his laptop, he pulled up the most reliable astrology source he could find and inputted his and Ushijima’s birth dates and times. Ushijima looked at the screen intently.

“Hmm,” Tendou hummed as he skimmed the page. He felt heat creep over his body as he scrolled further and further down the results. Ushijima shifted next to him. “It says we’re pretty compatible. As friends and...um, lovers.”

“Can you elaborate?” Ushijima asked. “What are the details that make us compatible?”

Tendou took a deep breath to recenter himself before he could read the results.

“For the friendship part, we work together very smoothly and our relationship is very fulfilling for each other. Romantically, we’re interested in communication, finding experiences that give us insight into the world and traveling to distant places. We have great potential for something long-term. Apparently, our relationship would be more intellectual than emotional – which I could see – but we have a deep sense of emotional compatibility. Our Venus is in the eleventh house, which means that we have harmonious ideals.” Tendou hacked out a nervous laugh before reading the next two sentences. “Uh, it can be a sign of a deep love affair. Also, my Venus and your Mars are both in Gemini, giving us a strong sexual attraction – but again all this is just one interpretation.”

He looked over at Ushijima, who looked deep in thought. He thought he saw a hint of pink on the other’s cheeks, but it couldn’t be – it was probably just a trick of the light.

“You said it yourself that it’s a matter of faith and mindset, Tendou. The interpretations are subsets of possibilities. If you believe in it, it can become real, right?” asked Ushijima. 

Tendou felt like he’d been whacked with a ton of bricks, stunned like the absurd characters in the old animes he used to watch as a child. He had to have been imagining that – there’s no way those words actually came out of stone-cold Ushiwaka’s mouth...right? Was Ushijima finally showing more of himself to Tendou?

He must have been silent for too long because Ushijima was pushing at his shoulder lightly. “Satori? Satori, are you okay?”

Tendou felt himself come back to reality. “Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry, Wakatoshi-kun,” he waved, plastering on a signature smile that many sometimes read as unsettling.

“The interpretation of our individual charts and our personal relationship compatibility is simply a matter of belief and guidance, is that correct?” Ushijima repeated, his olive eyes shining with curiosity.

“Bingo!” Tendou croaked once he realized that Ushijima really did ask what he thought he did, but he felt his stomach sink slightly. He had to play it cool – even if Ushijima said that, it didn’t necessarily mean anything. 

The afternoon went on smoothly into the evening, Tendou giving Ushijima more information about astrology topics like planets and aspects. He pushed his racing heart aside, and finally, Ushijima excused himself to shower and thanked Tendou for the day’s lesson. Curling into bed later that night, Tendou let his mind wander and his dreams were filled with visions of soft olive-brown hair and strong hands surrounded by the stars.

*****

Tendou couldn’t get the previous day out of his head.

When he woke up that morning, he saw the memory of Ushijima looking at him so earnestly for the answer to their astrological compatibility. He tried to shake it out of his head as he got ready for morning practice – humming anime themes while brushing his teeth and attempting to be extra focused as he styled his hair. He tried to think about literally anything else while he did his morning meditation, but Ushijima’s stupid pretty face just kept reappearing in his head.

Practice hadn’t been too bad, but he was off his game. His block ratio was down and Tendou tried to play it off with a goofy smile. While it fooled everyone else, he knew by Semi’s scowl and Reon’s furrowed brow that his guise was only so effective. As for Ushijima...well, Tendou avoided his gaze as much as he could help it.

By the time lunch came around, Tendou was exhausted. He’d slept perfectly fine (once he’d gotten through that week’s Shonen Jump) and his dreams were sweet, but the worry was consuming his energy. He was silent in his classes, unable to muster any snarky comments or answer any questions. 

Ushijima finished his meal-prepped lunch early and went to the gym to squeeze in extra practice, leaving Tendou alone with Semi and Reon.

“What the hell is up with you today?” Semi hissed once he was sure Ushijima was out of earshot.

Tendou sighed. “Do you think Ushiwaka likes anyone?” he asked, resigned.

Semi looked absolutely dumbfounded, and he glanced at Reon. He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment but seemed to think better of it. “What makes you ask that?” he replied, rare sincerity in his voice.

“Nothing, forget I said anything,” groaned Tendou, poking at his food. He was disturbed by his own lack of energy. “I’m just tired.”

Reon and Semi looked unconvinced. “Bullshit,” said Reon, his voice level but stern. Tendou rarely ever saw Reon get like this. Normally he would sandwich his true opinions in between something softer. “Who are you and what have you done with Tendou Satori?”

Tendou glanced up from his food to stare at his friends. He sighed again. “I think Wakatoshi-kun likes someone,” he said dejectedly. “I was teaching him about astrology yesterday and we got onto the subject of horoscope compatibility and then he asked me to see what our zodiac compatibility was.”

Semi and Reon stared at him dumbly. “Uh...isn’t that good?” asked Semi.

“I thought it was! And then after I read everything out to him, he basically brushed it off, saying it’s all up to interpretation.”

It didn’t seem to be clicking for Reon. “Well, what did the horoscope say?” he asked.

Tendou let his forehead fall to the cafeteria table with a thud. “It’s embarrassing,” he mumbled. “It said we have deep emotional compatibility, great long-term potential, and...strong sexual energy.”

Semi choked on his ramen.

“And how exactly did Ushijima respond to that?” Reon prodded further, not letting the subject matter get to him.

Tendou raised his head and straightened his face into his best impression of Ushiwaka’s stoicism and unintentional bluntness. “These are just interpretations, they are subsets of possibilities. It only becomes real if you believe in it,” he monotoned lowly. Then the facade broke and he brought his long fingers to cover his face. It might not have been the most accurate paraphrase, but the essence of it was there. “He doesn’t like me. He probably said that to spare my feelings, especially if he likes someone else!”

Semi had heard enough. “I know your big talent is guessing things and being one step ahead of everyone else, but I think your conclusion is way off,” he piped in. He was leaning on the table and stirring at his noodles. “Tendou, the guy’s been coming over to your dorm _every day_ to listen to you try to teach him how to be a fucking wizard. Willingly. He’s either just as crazy as you, or he likes you. Maybe even both.”

“Besides,” Reon added. “Why don’t you just talk to him and ask him what he meant? You guys are best friends, after all.”

The redhead blinked at Reon. “But what if I ruin it?”

Semi rolled his eyes, shoveling his ramen into his mouth. “I’m over this conversation, can we please finish eating before we have to go back to class?” he complained.

“Just talk to Ushijima about it. You’ve been manifesting this, right? So whatever happens, it’s for a reason. You don’t have to full-on confess, but ask him what he meant,” advised Reon. “You of all people know he doesn’t beat around the bush.”

Tendou considered his friends’ words. Maybe they were right. But there was also a chance they were wrong. As well-meaning as they were, the thought of being rejected by Ushijima in any way stirred a feeling of actual terror in the pit of his stomach. Still, there would only be one way to wipe away the anxiety, and he couldn’t keep avoiding it.

*****

If morning practice was bad for Tendou, afternoon practice was the stuff of nightmares.

It was missed block after missed block, a fuming coach, and confused teammates. It was humiliating. It was worse seeing the disappointment buried under Ushijima’s hard face – it wasn’t usually an expression used on Tendou. 

_“Satori,”_ Coach Washijo barked from the sidelines, clearly annoyed. Tendou’s blood ran cold. _“Sit out today.”_

The entire gym went silent as Tendou dragged himself to the bleachers. There’d only been one time he’d ever been benched, and it was during a practice during his first year when he had been pushing himself too hard. This was the complete opposite.

“You can pick up cleaning slack when we finish. Hopefully, by then you’ll have gotten yourself together,” seethed Coach Washijo.

“Yes, sir,” replied Tendou softly with downcast eyes, his usual confidence waning.

Practice went on, and Tendou did his best to try to recenter his thoughts. Unlike this morning, his focus wasn’t on what happened the day before, but the fact that he would have to eventually bring it up to Ushiwaka in actual conversation. The more time that passed, the sooner he would have to ask. What if Ushijima didn’t even want to talk to him after his court performance today?

Tendou’s thoughts kept threatening to overrun his mind and ruin his breathing rhythm when a deep, familiar voice stood in front of him and spoke.

“We are cleaning up now, Tendou,” Ushijima stated. 

The redhead looked up from where he was hunched over. “Oh. Right,” he said dumbly.

“I would not want to be late for our lesson today.”

Tendou’s eyes went wide as he stood up excitedly. “You still want to come over?!?” he sputtered.

Ushijima looked puzzled. “Of course I do, Tendou. We have to complete the lesson plan you made, and I very much enjoy them,” he replied. “Your plan said today is focused on reiki healing and massage. It seems like a fitting activity after today’s practices.”

Tendou felt his cheeks warm and his smile return. “Right, then we’d better clean up quickly then, Wakatoshi-kun!” he said, practically bouncing off the walls.

He cleaned the gym in record time, even taking chores away from some teammates – the sheer joy Ushijima’s presence gave Tendou was almost embarrassing, but he didn’t care. He made a mad dash for the locker room once they locked up the club room so he could claim a shower stall before anyone else did. He failed to take into account just how long everyone else would take, so by the time Ushijima had finished, Tendou was already waiting out in the courtyard.

“I apologize for the delay,” Ushijima said sincerely. It made Tendou’s heart swoon.

“It’s okay, Wakatoshi-kun, I was just excited,” replied Tendou, waving off the apology with a smile. “Come on, we have plenty of time.”

After a short walk, the two of them finally made it back to Tendou’s dorm. Ushijima took his seat on the edge of Tendou’s bed, like an upstanding student preparing for class. He watched Tendou intently as he waited for instructions.

“First thing’s first, Ushiwaka,” said Tendou, pulling out a wooden box from a desk drawer. He took out a thin wooden stick and an incense holder. “We need to light the incense to set the mood. Since we’re doing things that heal the body and the spirit we need to be in the right mindset. We’ll use a cedar scent to support the psyche and promote healing.”

He lit the incense, and the room was filled with the scent of camphor and wood. 

“This is very relaxing,” said Ushijima, closing his eyes. 

“Ah, just wait until we actually get to the healing part of it,” Tendou replied. “Okay, so I’m not an expert, and for the most part, only licensed reiki practitioners can do all the fancy stuff like complete aura healing, but anyone can make energy work a part of their daily self-care. Okay, Wakatoshi-kun, are you comfortable?”

Ushijima nodded. “Yes,” he replied.

“Perfect. Just sit up a little further on the bed and cross your legs,” Tendou instructed, and Ushijima did as he was told. The redhead grabbed his desk chair and faced him. “Now keep your eyes closed and say a prayer to ask the universe to send healing energy to where you need it the most.”

The two were silent for a bit as they said their individual prayers. 

“I’m going to start now, okay, Ushiwaka?” Tendou asked, placing his slender hands over Ushijima’s strong ones where they rested on his knees. Ushijima nodded again, eyes still closed. “Alright, I’m gonna start with reiki over your head – your crown chakra – and then all the way down to your root chakra, near your hips. You might feel my hands hovering over you, and sometimes I might touch you, so don’t be alarmed.”

“How do I know if it’s working?” Ushijima questioned.

“It’s kind of like a gut feeling,” Tendou explained. “Some people don’t feel anything, other people feel and see really intense things like the spirit world during real sessions. For this, as long as you feel completely at peace and like you’re stress-free, then it’s working.”

“Okay.”

Tendou took a breath before he started – his nervousness was brimming at his mind. He brought his hands just centimeters away from Ushijima’s face and began to swirl them, visualizing points of tension in his aura and pulling them away. Carefully, he pulled and circled the air around Ushijima, moving downwards to each chakra.

He couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Ushijima looked like this. He looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world could break him. He was so focused on what was happening – Tendou wondered what he was thinking about; if there were even any thoughts pervading his mind at all. He moved toward Ushijima’s chest, and placed one hand over his heart and the other right below, on top of his stomach. 

Ushijima’s eyes snapped open at the contact.

“Tendou,” he started.

The redhead looked up from where he was working on Ushijima’s heart chakra and solar plexus. “Hmm? Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Um...you probably shouldn’t go any lower.”

“What?” Tendou glanced down. There was a bulge in Ushijima’s track pants. “Oh.”

He looked back up to see Ushijima blushing furiously and avoiding Tendou’s eyes entirely.

Tendou tried to think quickly. This had to be a thing that happened during real reiki therapy, right? They were teenage boys – boners happened, it was just a fact of life. He wouldn’t want Ushijima to feel _bad_ about that. On the other hand, Tendou’s hands on his best friend’s body while he had a boner was definitely something he’d written in his intention journal. Maybe not exactly in this specific scenario, but he’d been pining for so long. Tendou felt his cheeks warm at the thought. 

“We can stop if you want? If you get really relaxed it happens,” Tendou comforted. He started to pull his hands away from Ushijima’s torso but the other boy stopped him. 

“No, Tendou...I…,” Ushijima trailed off. Tendou didn’t know it was possible for someone to become as crimson as Ushijima was. 

“Seriously, we can stop if you’re not comfortable,” Tendou insisted. 

Finally, Ushijima met his eyes. He took his hands away from where they had been gripping Tendou’s wrists and placed them on the redhead’s face. Tendou felt lightheaded. Slowly, Ushijima moved his face forward, and the next thing Tendou knew he was being kissed. The redhead squealed involuntarily, and Ushijima shot backward. 

“Was that not satisfactory? I apologize, Satori, I didn’t mean to overstep your boundaries,” Ushijima blabbered, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Are you kidding me?!?” Tendou yelped, round eyes wide with elation. “This is everything I’ve been dreaming about!”

In a rare moment, Ushijima’s usually stoic demeanor was broken by a look of confusion, and maybe even fear. “What?”

“Oh my God, Wakatoshi-kun, I’ve liked you for so long – as in, _like_ like you – and you just kissed me!” Tendou gushed. “I just never said anything because you’re my best friend and I didn’t wanna ruin that.”

Ushijima seemed to look calmer – relieved, even. The blush gracing his cheeks had begun to die down. “Me too, Tendou,” he replied softly. “I have been attracted to you for some time now. I was very glad when you responded well to my suggestion that you teach me more about spirituality.”

Tendou barked out a laugh. Ushijima’s honesty was so endearing. “I can’t believe you used my interests to get close to me!” he sang.

The other boy frowned. “I promise it was not my intention to take advantage of you. I am genuinely interested in your magic hobby and I have enjoyed your teaching,” he said apologetically. “I hope this does not deter you from continuing.”

The redhead couldn’t help but giggle. “Wakatoshi-kun, it’s okay, I’m just teasing,” he clarified. “Now that that’s out there, can we try the kissing thing again?”

Ushijima’s eyes lit up. “Yes, I would like to make sure I get it right this time,” he beamed.

Tendou didn’t waste a second – he climbed into Ushijima’s lap and leaning down slightly, slotted his lips against Ushijima’s own. It was softer and more careful this time, their hesitation melting away as Ushijima parted his lips and let Tendou take the lead. The redhead licked into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck. If for some reason this never happened again, Tendou decided he needed to savor the feeling of Ushijima’s hands gripping his waist.

Soon enough, the kiss became deeper, sloppier, and more rushed as if both boys were afraid the other would disappear. They were _so close_ to each other, hip to hip, chest to chest, and it was making blood rush to Tendou’s head and heat pool in his belly. The little pants and soft groans that Ushijima was letting escape were going straight to Tendou’s dick. He’d normally have some shame, but at this moment, it didn’t matter.

Tendou pushed Ushijima backward onto the bed as he sucked a love bite into the brunette’s neck. The resulting moan and the automatic buck of Ushijima’s hips against his drove Tendou insane.

This was better than anything Tendou could’ve written down in his intentions. 

The feeling of Ushijima writhing underneath his own body was simply intoxicating. Desperate for some friction, Tendou ground his hips against Ushijima’s own hard dick, shocks of pleasure running through his body and sweat beading at his forehead. In the heat of the moment, Ushijima flipped them over so that he was on top and, yeah, Tendou was so fucking gone for him. The way Ushijima was looking at him with pure lust was stupidly handsome and probably unintentionally sexy, but it was doing things to Tendou. 

He felt wanted.

Ushijima pressed his body against Tendou, running his hands through strands of crimson hair and sucking at his bottom lip as he ground against him. Tendou felt his whole body ascending at the desperate thrusts between the two of them, and he wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders, pulling him as close to him as he could.

“I’m gonna come soon, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou breathed into Ushijima’s neck.

“My orgasm is also approaching,” Ushijima rasped out. In any other situation, Ushijima’s delivery of those words would’ve sent Tendou into a cackling fit, but Tendou couldn’t focus on that when his vision was blurring from the pleasure. The crush he spent three years holding onto was actually turning out to be something more.

Tendou felt his groin tense and he knew that he was about to go over the edge. He grabbed onto Ushijima as tight as he could, babbling nonsense about how pretty he was. In an instant, he was coming, his vision going white, Ushijima following right behind him, kissing his cheeks and collapsing in a heap right on top of him.

It was great until Tendou realized that he couldn’t breathe from Ushijima’s weight on his chest. “Wakatoshi-kun,” he gasped out, slowly coming back to earth and realizing he came in his pants and needed another shower. “Need...air…”

Immediately, Ushijima rolled off of him, his face burning. “I am sorry, Tendou,” he replied. The realization that he’d also come in his pants seemed to dawn on him, and he looked extra embarrassed again. He paused before he spoke again. “Was that part of the reiki healing?”

Tendou laughed. “No, that was definitely not supposed to be a part of it,” he said. “Do you feel better though?”

Ushijima looked concentrated as he thought about his response. “Yes, I am very relaxed now. Mentally and physically.”

Tendou smiled softly and took Ushijima’s face in his hands, gently dragging his fingers from the Ushijima’s temples and finally, squishing his cheeks together. Ushijima looked like a stone-cold chipmunk but a twinkle of delight played in his olive eyes. 

“You really are one of a kind, Ushiwaka,” he said, smiling softly. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

*****

“This is fucking disgusting,” Semi scowled over a plateful of yakiniku. Across the cafeteria table, Tendou had hooked a leg over Ushijima’s thigh and was being fed strawberries in between kisses from the other boy. It was like the world around them didn’t exist.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Reon commented. “I mean, look how happy they look. It’s a huge difference from Tendou’s mood yesterday. Complete one-eighty.”

Semi rolled his eyes and took an angry bite of his barbecue. “They look like the cover of a shoujo manga,” he cringed. “If they do this at practice I’ll be sick and Coach will flay them alive. You think Satori put a love spell on Ushijima or something? I’ve never seen him like this.”

“You don’t even believe in magic!” Reon retorted.

Tendou looked up then. “Jealousy is an ugly trait, Eita-kun,” he bantered. Ushijima had turned his attention to their friends as well but said nothing. “Anyway, I guess you could say Ushiwaka and I were simply written in the stars.”

Semi gagged. Reon, on the other hand, looked absolutely overjoyed. “I’m really happy for you guys,” he congratulated. “I knew it would work out.”

Ushijima and Tendou beamed in unison. “Thank you, Ohira,” said Ushijima, squeezing Tendou’s hand. The redhead kissed his cheek in response.

“Someone put me out of my misery,” mumbled Semi.

“Don’t worry, Semi-Semi,” Tendou began, a smirk playing at his lips. “I’ve seen the way you look at Shirabu – I’m sure I can manifest something for you guys, too.”

Reon barked out a laugh as Semi began to flush a furious shade of red. “What the...I’m not...shut up!” he sputtered. Tendou just smiled mischievously. “I hate Shirabu, you all know this!”

“You dislike him because he is the starting setter this year?” Ushijima asked sincerely.

Tendou and Reon laughed even harder as Semi fumed even more. “I’m done here, you are all the worst people I’ve ever met,” he snapped, gathering his things and rising from the table. “See you bitches at practice.”

“He’s _totally_ got a thing for Shirabu,” declared Reon once Semi was out of earshot. He smiled and shook his head. “I should probably go and make sure he’s okay though.”

“You are a good friend, Ohira,” said Ushijima before popping a strawberry in his mouth. Reon looked down bashfully at the compliment.

Once Reon had finished his food and taken off after Semi, Tendou let out a breath of relief. “Wanna come over after practice? I think we both have plenty more magic to learn,” he purred, waggling his eyebrows.

It was Ushijima’s turn to blush. “I did not know that was even a question,” he said, and Tendou’s heart jumped at Ushijima’s perfect execution of flirting back. 

He smiled back at Ushijima – everything was falling into place perfectly. He smiled at the way the universe had worked this out. Waiting three years had been worth it. 

“In that case, we’d better not waste any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated if you enjoyed! come talk to me over on [tumblr!](https://kenji-futacoochie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> next ari adaptation is gonna be 'off the table' and will be ANGST - guess the pairing :)


End file.
